Home Sweet Home
by butterfly1409
Summary: Bella left four years ago with a secret now she is back with that secret in tow. What will happen when a certain wolf finds out that secret will he want her back and will she accept and forgive him. Rated T for now may change BXP This is my first story please be kind.
1. Coming Home

Chapter 1

As I looked out the car window looking out at the forest I smiled as a feel of home washed over me. My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella I have come home to La Push to live with my dad Charlie. After being way from here for 4 years to go to college I just got my first job as a teacher at the La Push high school. I should tell you about my family my dad Charlie is the chief of police and he is also on the counsel as well as my bother but I will tell you about him soon.

I should tell you abit about my life i'm 21 years old with a 4 and half year old son who is called Tao Johnson. he is by far the best thing in my life his father was the love of my life and I thought he loved me too but turns out he didnt. we were talking about moving in together having kids getting married the whole nine yards but that all stoped when he started hanging around with Sam and his gang that how it all started.

Flashback

I was sitting in my room looking at the positive sign on the pregnancy test I started to cry with happy tears I know I was young to be a mum but I didnt care. I couldn't wait to tell Paul you see me and Paul had been seeing each other for about year now and we talked about having a family someday I thought he be happy I tried calling him but his phone was off.

So I got in my car and dove to his house he luckily lived alone his parents died when he was 16 so it was just him but when I got there I saw a lot of cars out front including my bothers car. I sat in the car for about 5 minutes before I got out when I got to his door I could here them laughing I didn't want to go in but I had to tell him I wanted to see him just as happy as I was.

I knocked and waited until Jared opened the door I stood back and look at him wondering why he was there when he asked in confusion

"What do u want Bella?"

I looked at him for a minute did he seriously just say that and said

"I came to talk to Paul you know my boyfriend is he there?" jared gave me a sad smile before nodding

"Paul's busy at the moment he doesn't want to talk to you I think its better you go Bella" he said in a bossy voice.

I stared at him as anger rose up inside of me I was pissed off that he would say that to me.

"Tell Paul I'm here and I need to talk to him it important" I didnt looking away from him until I heard shouting coming from inside unfortunately I couldn't hear what had been said.

Jared look back inside before looking at me nodded his head he disappeared inside and before I could follow him Paul step outside avoiding my eyes. I could see sam behind him I asked paul what was going on he wouldn't look at me he just said in a cold voice

"Bella what you doing here we are over so why are you here?"

I looked at him in shock I tried really hard not to cry about what he just said I couldn't get my word out so I just slapped him and ran off trying not to fall I could hear my name being called it was Sam. I kept on running until I saw my house but Sam was faster he stopped me. He turn me around and hugged me I couldn't think until I stepped away and looked at him with hurt and anger in my eyes sam saw my face and backed off a bit.

"What do you want Sam" I said trying not to cry he just looked at me with sad eyes and said

"I'm so sorry bells I know it dosen't feel like it now but it for the best that you and paul are over".

I look at him as if he was mad and hit him in the face with as much strength as I could muster.

"Fuck you sam you haven't talked to me in 6 months and now you are trying the do the big bother role you know what fuck you and fuck paul but I will tell u this both of you stay the hell away from me" I yelled as I saw paul walking up to us I turn around and walked away from them.

That was the last time I saw either of them because when I got home I told my dad I wanted to go and stay with my aunt and uncle for a while he was sad but said ok I asked him not to tell Sam and paul where I was going. he look up at me with a sad smile but nodded his head we started to pack and I got all the money I had saved and headed for my car and drove away but not before writing paul and sam letters.

But I couldn't handle going to paul's there they were so I went to sams knowing he wouldn't be there I knocked on the door and soon emily opened up she smiled when she saw it was me and asked me to come in but I told I couldn't I asked her to give these letters to sam and paul for me I told her that I loved her I gave her a tight hug and said good bye I got in the car and left.

Flashback ended

So here we are now me back in La Push to stay with my dad while my house is finished I looked at my son smiling to myself when I saw my dad he gave me the biggest hug smiling with joy.

I smiled back and said "I am happy to be back home I have really missed this place" Tao just looked at me smiled before giving me a kiss on my head we unpacked and the headed downstairs to talk with Charlie before going to bed.

I got dressed for bed and laid down and just looked at nothing thinking about mine and Tao's life 'things are about to change' I thought 'but I don't know if its going to good or bad'


	2. The next day

**AN – thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter aswell **

CHAPTER 2

Bella pov

She sat up in her bed after hitting her alarm clock and looked around her old room smiling to herself she started thinking about all the good memories she had, had in this room. Most of them included Paul Bella got out of the bed and went to her brother's old room where tao was sleeping. She opened up the door and looked at her sleeping son she couldn't keep the smile from her face when she look at him she couldn't believe how blessed she was to have him.

She looked at his face and frowned he was starting to look like his father and realised that people will start to put two and two together and figure out who the father is soon enough. She was so entranced by her son that she didn't hear her dad come up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump Charlie laughed quietly at her.

"You know when you was his age i used to the same thing you're doing now" he said with a smile on his face. His mind flashed back to the day he brought Bella home and how much time he spent just stood at her door and staring at her.

Bella looked at him and smiled "did you?" she said with a small smile "I just look at him and I think about how my life is so good at the moment and I can't think about …" she couldn't finish her sentence she was crying too much. Charlie just looked at his little girl and hugged her so tight. While he held her he looked at his sleeping grandson as quietly as he could he closed the door and guided Bella down stairs so they could talk.

Bella walked down stairs with her dad into the kitchen she sat at the table while he got some tissues and a cup of coffee as well for them both. He sat down next to her and handed them to her she look up at her dad and smiled "thanks dad i don't know what came over me up there".

Charile just look at her with a small smile and said in a sad voice "honey i know what happened up there it happen to me when me and your mum split up it was one of the worse things that had ever happened to me and I had no idea how I was gonna raise you two at night I would watch you and Sam sleep thinking how you two where the best thing to happen to me and i knew that it would be hard but we would be ok."

Bella listened to her dad and smiled a sad smile it had been horrible for her and Sam when Charlie and Renée had split up she loved her mum but she couldn't imagine growing up anywhere else.

"Bells you are an amazing mum to Tao and you did all that by yourself ok you knew that coming back would be hard for you but i know that whatever happens you two are going to be ok dont ever think that you cant do it ok " he said with a big smile on his face.

Bella was shocked to hear how forceful her dad sounded even though he was the chief of police he still had a gentle manner Bella was about to talk when Charlie held up his hand for her to listen.

"Honey i know that i dont really know what happen to you back then but i know it had something to do with Paul i didn't push you and i'm not going to ask what happen that is you're business. I know what i see ok Tao is a great kid and that is all because of you honey". Bella nodded with a watery smile she truly loved her dad Charlie smiled "now do you what to finish saying what you were saying upstairs".

She look at her dad and with fresh tears in her eyes she took a deep breath and looked at him "I don't want to lose him I know that he wants to know all about his dad and i told him something's about him but when ever he asked why is he not with us I never knew what to say. I would eventually just look at him, smile and say that he does love you but there's things he has to do that stop him from being able to see him but one day you will meet him".

Charlie smiled knowingly he had gone through something similar when Bella and Sam were little when Renée was a bit of a flake they both sat there for a few minutes when Charlie cleared his throat and asked a question he had been busting to know and one Bella had been expecting.

"Bells i never asked this before but is Paul Tao's father" Charlie deep down already knew the answer but he needed to hear it from her.

She looked at him and sighed before nodding "yes dad Paul is Tao's father" she said with a smile on her face it was a little bit of a relief to finally admit it to someone. She knew deep down that if Paul doesn't love her like she loves him at least she will have a little bit of him.

Charile was about to say something but saw Tao coming to the kitchen he smiled and his grandson and got up to get him some breakfast. Bella just look behind her to see what charile was looking at and saw her little guy still in his py's rubbing his eyes with back of his hand. She got up picked him and she sat him on her knee kissed his forehead and smiled at him

"Good morning my little man" she keep kissing all over his face which made him giggle she couldn't stop smiling when she heard him laughing his head off.

Tao looked up at his mother with a big smile and kissed her cheek and said "good morning mummy and grandpa" he got off his mother's knee went up to his grandad and hugged his leg. Charlie laughed and said good morning back to him he was going to say something else but the phone went off so he put Tao down and when to anwser it

While Charlie was answering the phone Bella asked Tao what he wanted to eat Bella smile at his answer he was always hungry she went to get it ready for him. When her dad came back in he smiled at her but she could tell something was up.

"What's up dad?" she said with smile Charlie looked at her and sighed "that was the women about your house it's nearly ready" he said sadly.

Bella looked at him with a small smile and she went up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could and kiss his check "oh dad dont worry we wont be far and you will see us everyday ok i love you daddy" she said knowing that Charlie loved it when she called him daddy.

He smile and said "I know that this is a good thing, i have my baby girl and my little guy home now I'm good honey I promise she said that it would take a few more days and you can move in ok" she kiss him again and nodded her head and went back to the table give Tao his food.

Charile stood there for a few minutes before an idea popped into his head he sat down next to Tao and look at him "hey Tao how would you like to come to the station with me today" he tried not to laugh at the look on Tao's face.

Tao looked at him and said "yes please grandpa" with a big smile on his face

Bella and Charlie chuckled at him jumping up and down in his seat Charlie look at Bella and said "we best asked your mum first so what do you think mum can he" he asked trying not to laugh.

Bella just laugh at the look on both of them Tao begged "please mama can i please" with a pouty face.

She was about to say something when her dad butted in and said

"Yeh please mama please can he" he had that same pouty face on making her laugh even harder she looked at both of them and said "ok but please be careful" she smiled .

When Tao heard his mum say yes he jump out of his seat and run to her and jumped up and kiss her saying "thank you, thank you mama I love you" he jumped off and ran upstair to get ready smiling his head off.

Bella smiled at him and looked at her dad and said "thanks dad he's going to love going with you thanks" she gave her dad a hug. When they broke up they saw Tao running into the kitchen saying he was ready to go Charlie got out of his chair and said to him "come on then little man but first give your mum a kiss". Tao ran up to Bella and gave her kiss and said "bye mama" he grabbed Charlie's hand and ran to the door.

Bella just laughed and waved goodbye to them both as they walked out the door. She smiled when she heard the car back out of the drive. She decided to get dressed and when she came back down stairs she started tidying up from breakfast and when she was done she made herself a drink and got her laptop and started working on things for school.

An hour later she was in her own world she was so deep in it that she didn't hear a car pull up and someone walk up and open the door but she stopped when she heard dad's name being called out she stop what she was doing and got up and walked into the living room and stop still when she saw who was standing there looking at her.

They were stood there for a few minutes when he finally said "Bella is that you?" he had a smile on his face he had really missed her and couldn't believe she was back.

All Bella could do was look at the man she hasn't seen in four years all she could say was "yeh Sam its me" she said still slightly shocked he was here she had heard he had moved in with his fiancé so hadn't expected to see him but here he was.

**AN hey hope you like this chapter let me know. **


End file.
